The invention relates to a machine tool comprising a cabin provided with side walls and doors, a slide for the reception of a spindle head in which tools are clamped, and with a concertina serving as a roof cover.
A machine tool with concertina is known from EP 1 146 994 B1. The machine tool comprises a work chamber which is closed off by walls and a roof cover and in which a workpiece-receiving apparatus and a spindle head with a main spindle are disposed, in which latter tools for the machining of the workpiece can be clamped. The apparatus and the spindle head are transportable relative to one another. In a front wall, an opening is provided which can be closed by a door and leads into the work chamber. At least a part of the roof cover can be transported between two settings such that it, in a first setting, closes off the work chamber in the upward direction and, in a second setting, opens up the work chamber in the upward direction for loading.
The object of the present invention lies, in particular, in proposing a roof cover for a machine tool, which can be quickly and easily actuated without separate drive mechanism, which, when the roof of the machine is opened, provides the maximum possible free space for the loading and unloading of tools and/or workpieces, and which, when the roof of the machine tool lies closed, provides the necessary closure to the outside whilst the machine tool is in operation.